


Get the rope, tie me to the bedpost

by ofeuphoria



Category: Tales of Crestoria
Genre: Awkward Boners, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Heavy Petting, Kink Discovery, M/M, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, aegis learns something new about himself :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:55:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29235669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofeuphoria/pseuds/ofeuphoria
Summary: “Y’know, Aegis, I have uh, a couple more knots I can show ya, if you want.” Vicious’ smirk was devious, and it drove Aegis absolutely mad. “I can tie up yer ankles too. Y’know. If ya want.”“Yes.” Aegis realized quickly that he’d spoken instantaneously with too little hesitation; there was no going back now. “I mean… Perhaps if you were to bind my ankles as well, then it would be…”He stopped, face and groin and the rest of his entire body burning with arousal. Vicious’ tantalizing grin taunted him, stringing him along until he had to be the one to speak his own desires into existence. That same wolven smirk widened with each passing second.“...For research,” Aegis finally finished.Aegis doesn't know how to tie knots; Vicious decides to remedy this.
Relationships: Aegis Alver/Vicious
Kudos: 32





	Get the rope, tie me to the bedpost

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song "Torture Me" by Metric. This is not beta read because it's just smut and I don't care anymore.

Aegis was the perfect knight in as many ways as he could be; strong, chivalrous, living by a moral compass that upheld the laws and the good of the people. It was no surprise when he rose the ranks and was crowned Commander at only eighteen, or why and how he became the Queen’s confidant quickly and quietly.

Aegis’ fatal knightly flaw, however, was that even in spite of all those years spent training at the academy, he had no idea how to tie knots.

“You look like you’re strugglin’ over there. They don’t teach you this shit in knight school?”

Aegis shot a glare back at Vicious as he tried and failed to pitch the tent the party of five hoped would shield them from the incoming rain. Just because Vicious was right didn’t make his jab sting any less. He could _form_ the knots, sure, but he couldn’t get them to stay taut, and that wouldn’t do as they waited patiently for the impending storm. 

“Well, if you’re so smart, Vicious,” Aegis gritted his teeth, “Then why don’t you pitch our tent for the night?”

Vicious laughed at the retort, deep, hearty and mocking. “If it means I don’t have to watch you piss away our time before it starts pourin’, then gladly.”

His hands swept over Aegis’, staying there for just a little too long for any of it to be comfortable, but Aegis couldn’t help but feel mesmerized by the way his hands twisted and threaded over the rope. It couldn’t have been more than thirty seconds before the knot was tied and drawn tightly as could be.

Aegis didn’t want to admit defeat, but he sighed out a quick exhale and gave in. “I suppose I have to admit that was impressive.”

And that’s when a terrible, or perhaps completely _genius_ idea dawned on Vicious, and he didn’t care to differentiate which one when he chose to voice it.

“Well, s’pose if you can’t tie knots, I could teach ya sometime.”

Embarrassed, Aegis’ mouth scrunched into a beaten frown. He, too, couldn't tell if it was a terrible or genius idea, but surely for entirely different reasons than Vicious, whose motivations were nebulous at best.

“I suppose I learn best by demonstration,” he finally said, curling one arm over the other and tugging insistently at his coat.

Vicious snickered. Whatever half-baked scheme he’d crafted, it was certainly working just as he’d planned. Vicious always did love some good-hearted fun and games, after all.

-

Within days, the party had scrounged enough gald for not just one room at the nearest inn, but two; such luxury was nearly unheard of, but a most welcome change to travelers who’d long since become accustomed to sleeping under the stars. If the blackened skies were any indicator, it had to be nearing midnight by the time Aegis stripped himself of his lavish coat and began folding it into a neat, orderly pile against tonight’s bed. When he reached for his tie, Vicious stopped him.

“So, up for a lesson tonight?” he said, and Aegis hadn’t even registered Vicious drifting from the other end of their shared room to whisper over his shoulder until suddenly, he was  _there_. A chill trickled down his spine at the sudden proposition, tingling down to the tips of his still-gloved fingers, and he frowned.

“At this hour of the night?” Aegis bemoaned, but made no further protest when Vicious reached both arms around his chest as if to pull him into an embrace. Instead, Vicious’ hands stopped around the ornate clasp of Aegis’ tie, and when he pulled, the blue strip of fabric unraveled itself into Vicious’ hands.

“We got a roof over our heads and some privacy. No better time than now, yeah?”

Aegis let out a small _hmph_ at that, because if the idea of Vicious being inherently _better than him_ at something wasn’t infuriating enough, having him be right about something else was a _nightmare_.  When he spun on his heels to face Vicious head-on, the look in his eyes could kill.

“Well? Are you going to tell me what you had in mind, or are those empty words?” Aegis’ glare was an insincere threat, much unlike the sly smile strewn diligently across Vicious’ face.

Vicious, on the other hand, was out for blood.

“Here. Reach out your arms, why don'tcha?” he spat back with the sea-blue of Aegis’ tie still taut in the palm of his hands. Aegis obliged, though begrudgingly, and instinctively tried to yank himself away the moment Vicious began threading the strip of fabric around his wrists.

“Vicious! Have you lost your mind!?” Aegis yelped in surprise as Vicious continued weaving and working fine knots around his wrists. “You were going to show me how to tie knots! Tying _me_ up was never part of the equation!”

Vicious tied the final knot snug, then moved to thrust his hands against his own narrow hips with an infuriating grin splayed on his face. All of this was going exactly according to plan.

“Well, Aegis,” Vicious spat his name back at him like it was repulsive, “How are you supposed to know whether the knot’s working if you can’t feel it yourself, huh? Why don’t ya try and get out of this one?”

Aegis then flexed and struggled in return, gritting his teeth as he tried to slip from his binds. It seemed to be no use; the only thing struggling did for him was make his cheeks flush red. He was at Vicious’ mercy like this.

Some vile part of him that he wanted so desperately to ruin found himself _liking_ that idea. Then, when Vicious pushed him to the bed and straddled his legs across Aegis’ lap, he knew he was done for.

“C’mon. I got all kinds of knots I can show ya, Aegis. It’ll be tons of fun. What do ya say?” Vicious said with half-lidded eyes and a smile, and Aegis squirmed against his body weight only to pray Vicious didn’t realize he was already half-hard in his pants.

“I… I suppose,” Aegis feigned disinterest in his voice when he replied, but he couldn’t manage to convince himself of it, much less Vicious, who reached over and unraveled the tie around Aegis’ arms with a flick of the wrist.

“Why don’t we try behind your back this time then, yeah? This way, you’ll know for sure whether it’s, er-- _tight enough._ _ ”  _

Aegis nodded, quickly and with shallow breaths. Had all the heat in his body not traveled directly to his brain, he would have realized by now that Vicious had little intention of actually teaching him anything. Instead, the moment Vicious took his weight off of Aegis’ waist, Aegis leaned up against the headboard and eagerly awaited Vicious’ return.

When he arrived, he carried a coil of red rope in his hands, and Aegis couldn’t see when Vicious began weaving it around his forearms held steady at this back, but he certainly feel the heat in his body snake down to his groin when Vicious twisted the cord snug enough to leave red indents in the whites of his wrists.

Vicious looked down at his handiwork with pride and gloated the moment he spoke. “Well? Whaddaya think? Some pretty good ropework here ‘f I do say so myself...”

When Aegis flexed, his entire body thrummed until his heart began to jackrabbit in his chest, and when he looked down, he found himself fully,  _embarrassingly_ erect.

“And see, from here…” Vicious’ voice trailed off the same way he trailed a hand across Aegis’ chest, soft and flighty-- “We can wrap it around your chest, too. Get some special knots in there…”

Aegis let out a quiet gasp when he felt the rope constrict against his abdomen, and feeling each of Vicious’ hot breaths against the back of his neck turned his own breathing erratic.

Vicious knew exactly what he was doing.

“How you doin’ in there?” he whispered against Aegis’ flushed cheek while his other hand crept across his button-down shirt. The moment his fingertip caught against a nipple, Aegis bit his tongue trying not to moan.

“Fine. Just keep going,” Aegis shot back through clenched teeth. Vicious obliged happily, running his fingers along Aegis’ shoulders, his chest, his neck equally as much as he touched the rope in his hands. Each caress was an electric shock subdued only by the barrier of his shirt. It didn’t take long for him to start imaging Vicious’ skin against his, touching him anywhere, everywhere, reaching into his pants--

“There. How’s that for ya?”

Vicious circled around Aegis, dancing over him like a shadow, and the moment Aegis blinked his heavy eyes Vicious was hovering inches away from his face once more. His lips were so, so close, all Aegis wanted to do was lean in and _taste him,_ but he wouldn’t dare. He _couldn't_ .

Aegis opened his mouth uselessly, pushing himself back against the headboard as Vicious crawled even closer. His cock throbbed in his pants, _aching_ to be touched, and there was no way Vicious hadn’t noticed how hard he was by now. His erection was just as obvious as the flush on his cheeks and the beads of sweat pooling at the base of his neck.

By all means, Aegis was trapped, and that was exactly why he needed _more_ .

“Y’know, Aegis, I have uh, a couple more knots I can show ya, if you want.” Vicious’ smirk was devious, and it drove Aegis absolutely mad. “I can tie up yer ankles too. Y’know. If ya want.”

“Yes.” Aegis realized quickly that he’d spoken instantaneously with too little hesitation; there was no going back now. “I mean… Perhaps if you were to bind my ankles as well, then it would be…”

He stopped, face and cock and the rest of his entire body burning with arousal. Vicious’ tantalizing grin taunted him, stringing him along until he had to be the one to speak his own desires into existence. That same wolven smirk widened with each passing second.

“...For research,” Aegis finally finished, and when Vicious bound his ankles with that same scarlet rope, he didn’t struggle or show the least bit of hesitation. Instead, he found himself gently rocking back and forth, trying in vain to alleviate all the pressure built up and pressing against his dick. Vicious _must_ have noticed by the time he tied the final knot.

“There. All wrapped up nice and pretty,” Vicious said with a mocking demeanor, giving a half-hearted tug at the loops and coils snaking up his calves. Aegis could hardly move at all by now, save for the choked-off motions he made with his hips in pursuit of some form of release. His cheeks were burning; everything felt so _hot_ .

Aegis blinked, and suddenly, Vicious was hovering over him again, hands spread wide against the sheets on either side of his neck. The knight’s pupils were blown now, mouth opening and closing as he looked upon Vicious’ filthy grin and evil eyes. And still, he could never explain it, but he wanted nothing more than for Vicious to kiss him, touch him, make him cry and moan and beg, the same way he’d be doing already if he weren’t so tongue-tied.

“You’ve been real good through this, y’know,” Vicious drew from his mouth as he loomed over Aegis, and Aegis felt his whole body thrum again at the slightest bit of praise. When Vicious moved a single hand to thread it through Aegis’ satin-soft hair, Aegis knew he couldn’t hold back much longer. Vicious then leaned in close enough to feel Aegis’ breaths heaving against his own lips, and when he whispered _"You're a good boy, aren't you?"_ _,_ Aegis lost control.

He gasped, pleasure rushing from the heat of his pants and all throughout his body, writhing against his binds and trying-- then failing-- to tell himself he wasn’t loving every moment of it. Aegis could feel Vicious’ smile from kissing distance away, and that same, vile grin only grew wider as Vicious felt Aegis gasp against his lips through his orgasm, gasping and panting until he collapsed against the mess of pillows and sheets below.

Vicious’ brow raised in delight as he watched Aegis catch his breath under him, red-faced and heaving. He pet Aegis’ head in amusement and watched as Aegis nodded directly into this touch.

“Huh. Almost like you’re into this kind of thing.”

“I-- I’m not!” Aegis lied back, but he knew the stain in his pants told the truth that he couldn’t. “I just enjoyed your lesson, that’s all!”

“Heh. Whatever you say.” Vicious bit back, knowing as well as Aegis did the only thing he’d learned was that being restrained aroused him beyond belief. And still, he feigned insincerity as he continued.

“I’m up for givin’ you another lesson any time ya want, then.”

He worked at his knots, weaving and coiling the rope until Aegis was free from his binds. The moment he could move his arms at will, he reached upward, grabbed Vicious inelegantly by the sides of his face, planted a desperate kiss against his lips.

“The hell was that for?” Vicious asked the moment he pulled away, and even Aegis could hear the faux-ignorance in his voice.

“You know what that was for.”

Vicious wiped the saliva from his lips, and then he cracked a smile-- this time, genuine.

“Guess I do, huh?”

Aegis smiled, too, before he stood to finish arranging his things before bed. The moment he’d changed into his nightclothes and prepared himself to sleep, he turned to Vicious one, final time.

“By the way,” he said without hesitation, “I would love another lesson sometime, if you wouldn’t mind.”


End file.
